1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a forward error correcting method in a multi protocol encapsulation-forward error correction (MPE-FEC) system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an MPE-FEC system for selecting an FRC mode, and a forward error correcting method and an FEC mode selecting method performed in the MPE-FEC system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Digital video broadcasting-handheld (DVB-H) is a technology standard established in Europe to improve the reception rate of a terrestrial digital television (DTV) in motion. MPE-FEC denotes execution of FEC using ERASURE information. MPE-FEC is performed to improve the performance of reception of DVB-H in motion.
However, when an FEC method is performed in a typical MPE-FEC system, the efficiency of the FEC method is degraded when the received ERASURE information is not valid.